Fergalicious to Cookielicious Angel style
by sdgirl1989
Summary: songfic:Angel eating cookies while singing Fergalicious not lets change that to Cookielicious. funny and short please review


**Fergie - Fergalicious (wait lets change this) Cookie-licious - Angel **

Angel went through his fridge to look for something to eat, but he couldn't find anything. So he thought to himself since the sun's up to remember to restock on his blood when the sun goes down.

So since he didn't have any blood he decided to look through cabinets to find something to eat. Just than he came across some cookies. (chocolate chip cookies that is) Since thats the only thing he can find that actually look yummy to him.

He carried the box of chocolate cookies over to the table and sat down looking at them strange for a minute until he decided to pick one up and take a nibble. which than turned into a big bite. He thought to himself this cookie is not that bad. Just than he had a strange feeling of singing to the cookie.

_Four, tres, two, uno_

_Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The treat that I'm eatin' is de-li-cious_

He picked up a new cookie since he finished the last one that he ate and held it out as he began to sing on.

_Cookie-licious definition make them cookies go loco  
I want their treasure so I get my pleasures from their photo  
You could see 'em, you can't squeeze 'em  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I eat 'em  
Cookies just come and go like seasons_

Angel gets up from the chair and starts to dance around with the cookie in his hand.

_Cookie-licious (so delicious)  
But they ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them cookies on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what they got (four, tres, two, uno)_

Angel continues on not noticing that Cordy and Doyle standing there by his door watching him. while thinking that he has just lost his mind.

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them cookies on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what they got)  
Cookie-licious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

Angel now takes a small bite of the cookie and than again continues on with the song while Doyle stiffled his laugh. As Cordy just shakes her head with shock.

_Cookie-licious def-, Cookie-licious def-, Cookie-licious def-...  
Cookie-licious definition make them cookies go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Oreo (Hey Oreo)  
I'm the C to the O, O, K the I the E  
And can't no other cookie put it down like me_

Doyle whispered to Cordy with out Angel hearing," I think Angel lost it"

"I think he did too," Cordy whispered as she and Doyle continued on watching Angel sing on to the cookie while doing a quick spin. Which shocked both of them that he never noticed them yet.

_I'm cookie-licious (so delicious)  
My body stays vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
Cookies my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' cookie on rock rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what they got (four, tres, two, uno)_

Angel took another bite of the cookie now with his eyes close as he continues to sing on.

_So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them cookies on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what they got)  
Cookie-licious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)_

Doyle was thinking to himself by now where is a camra when u need one. Cordy was shaking her head while watching what Doyle was doing. Which suprised her to see him with amused look on his face. So she turns back to Angel and catches Angel with his eyes close but still singing.

_Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
It'll be tasty, tasty, It'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy_

Cordy nearly burst out laughing when she realizes she heard this song before but with changed words. Doyle looks at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Its Fergalicious just hes making up his own words for the cookie," Cordy whispers to him which makes him hold innhis laugh as he watches on as Angel began to break down and sing:

_T to the A to the S T E Y cookie you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y cookie you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it cookie_

Cordy looked at Doyle which didn't help there laugh that they stiffled but they managed to not get his attendtion.

_All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh) cookies chocolate chips  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the cookies wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she_

_Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them cookies on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what they got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno_

Angel did another spin as he took another bite while singing around the cookie that is almost finished hin his hand while grabbing a new one.

_It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm cookie-licious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

Angel mumbled out as he sang around the cookie.

_T to the A to the S T E Y cookie you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y cookie you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y cookie you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the..._

At the end of the song he finished off the eatin cookie. And heard clapping to see Cordy and Doyle with an amused look on there faces which told him that they seen him singing.

"How long have u guys been standing there?" Angel asks as he hides the new cookie in his hand behind his back.

"Ummm. . . . long enough," Cordy said as she began to laugh at the way he was acting. (Acting like a kid that got cought stealing from the cookie jar that is)

"So you seen me singing to the cookie soo what" Angel says as he looks embarrassing only if he was a human he would have.

"Angel man," Doyle says as he puts his hand on his shoulder as he adds ,"If only I had a camra that would have been sent to America's funnies home videos" He burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Angel says now glaring"I was hungry okay. I ran out of blood so i found these's cookies"

"Okay Angel we believe you," Cordy says as she trys to calm her laughing down.

"Yeah Angel man its okay we all sometimes bust out singing," Doyles says as he calmed down but burst out laughing at the end of his sentance.

"Are you two done laughing yet?" Angel askes still glaring at them while eating his new cookie that was hidden behind his back.

"Okay I'm done," Cordy says looking at Angel as he still ate the cookies. "You know that you just rewrote fergalicious by fergie right?"

"What?" Angel looked at Cordy confused.

"You know fergalicious definition make the boys go crazy,"Cordy sang alittle to him while he looked at her with an oh expression on his face.

"So thats where i got the song from," Angel went to sit down grabbing another cookie and eating it while just shrugging his shoulder.

Doyle sat down with Cordy and grabbed for a cookie to and ate while just talking about random things, while the whole Angel thing was behind them for now until he does something stupid like that again.

The End.


End file.
